User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Omega
"I haven't fought in a while and I'm bored... You better entertain me for more than a few seconds... that is, if you can even last that long." "An army? How cute." "ONE PUUUUNCHED!!!" -After literally one punching Saitama. Ok, ok! Calm down! I know what you're thinking: "OMG, AlphaTheHD you made your character OP as f*ck!". First off, it wasn't my fight, it was Alpha's. I just butted in and took him by surprise when Saitama's attention was on him. Yes, I know it's a d*ck move, but hey, it was a lot of fun. Since then, Alpha forbid me to go all out and/or kill my opponents anyway, so don't worry. You can thank him, that your dear Saitama's from other timelines will stay alive. For now... Origin My origin is quite simple. In a fight against a magic user, Alpha was caught off guard by a Disintegration spell, so he switched from Offense Mode to Defense Mode to activate his Spell Randomization Field which did its job and turned it into a Fission Inducement spell and his defensive and offensive modes got divided into two entities, him and me. Then I one hit her. And that's how I came to be. The end. Actually, the beginning. Appearance I have black hair with a dark grey lock on the right side and dark skin. My eyes are red with a dark gray pupil. My default outfit is composed of a black short sleeved t-shirt with two centimeters thick neon red stripe going around the bottom of the shirt, the edges of the sleeves and the neck. A straight vertical line of the same colour connects the bottom line with the neck one along the spine, same goes for both sleeve lines, connected by a straight horizontal line passing behind the arms, shoulders and back. And bermudas with the leg reaching just below the knee with a similar pattern to the shirt: neon red lines going around the bottom of the leg and waistband, connected by a straight vertical line on each side that courses along the side of the leg. If I were in the dark, you would see that my lock of gray hair, eyes and the lines on my clothes lightly glow. Encased in the middle of my chest, where the heart should normally be, is a red crystal that contains the Hawking generator Alpha built me. I have a black skin-tight cylindrical bracelet (5 cm long and 2 cm) on either wrists, which can extend into black fingerless gloves with an anchor link on the back of the hand. I appear to be walking around barefoot, but under each of my foot is a black sole with two light neon red circles of different sizes, the bigger at the front and the smaller at the back. In combat, my clothes extend to cover up my entire body: the short sleeves extend to the wrists; the legs extend to the ankles; the soles form entire shoes and the bracelets extend into fingerless gloves, with a neon red circle in the palms and a square of the same color on the back of the hand. Basically, the same as Alpha except with dark skin and replace "white" by "black", " light neon blue" by "neon red" and "light gray" by "dark gray". Oh, and I don't have heterochromia. Personality Perfect. What else do I need to say? Alpha: No no no no no! This won't do. You can't just say you're perfect. Omega: Why not? After all, I am. Alpha: You're not even remotely close to perfection! Omega: How would you describe me, then? Cocky, hot headed, arrogant, impulsive, overconfident, rash, boastful, egocentric, presumptuous, careless, impudent, reckless... Omega: Ok ok, I get it! I'm not that bad. And most of them are synonyms anyway so it's just redundant. Alpha: Maybe, but they get my point across. AlphaTheHD: Now now! You two look so childish... Since Omega seems to have a distorted perception of himself and Alpha overdid it, I'll have to write it for you. Omega: Ain't I supposed to be the one writing my own profile. Alpha: You were never supposed to break the fourth wall in the first place and I didn't get to write my personality either, so we're even. Powers Natural Powers/Abilities *Bionic Physiology **Enhanced Condition **Cyber Mind: The right side of my brain is artificial. *Condition **Absolute Attack ***Absolute Explosion ***Absolute Piercing ***Absolute Slicing ***Causality Reversal ***Conceptual Attacks ****Concept Destruction ***Endless Attack ***Remote Attacks ***Space-Time Attacks ***Spatial Attacks ***Weakness Strike **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength **Enhanced Speed **Peak Human Condition **Supernatural Combat *Dimensional Interaction: Particles from our home universe retain their properties and keep following its laws of physics no matter where they are in the omniverse. **Energy Absorption & Conversion: Each substance can absorb, convert and emit different energies. ***Energy Leakage: Due to the Hawking generator Alpha gave me, I must be constantly emitting energy or it'll build up to dangerous levels. ***Energy Attacks **Omnilock: Since our whole universe is omnilocked, we are too by default. While we're still affected by concepts back in our home universe, we are not bound to those of the universes inside the omniverse. *Hyper Mind **Intuitive Aptitude **Adoptive Muscle Memory **Intuitive Perception **Intuitive Replication **Mathematical Intuition **Physics Intuition **Technology Intuition: As members of the technological branch of society, we both have inherent knowledge of technology. ***Computer Operation Intuition ****Hacking Intuition ***Mechanical Intuition ****Vehicle Intuition **Weapon Proficiency *Power Infusion: I can infuse any object I touch (Alpha's nanites can be infused without touching them) or power I use with my Absolute Attack. *Technology Manipulation **Data Manipulation Acquired Powers *Teleportation **Umbrageous Teleportation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation Omega: No, I don't have replication because Alpha got this power after we've been separated. Techniques *ONE PUUUUNCHED!!!: Self explanatory. And yes, I know. It's just too much fun to yell that. *TWO PUUUUNCHED!!!: A two punches variation of ONE PUUUUNCHED!!! I use when my opponent uses an Absolute Defense. The first hit shatters their defenses while the second one is a ONE PUUUUNCHED!!!. Unfortunately, I only get to use it against Alpha since others don't have the reaction time to set up their Absolute Defense. And even then, it takes both hits to break through one of his defense. : Alpha: Yeah, but I don't hold back during our sparring matches either. *Atomic Blade: A slash so powerful and precise that it causes nuclear fission to occur within every atoms in the way of my blade, be it the ambient air, or my opponent themself, here again, thanks to the size of Alpha's nanites. I can also infuse it with my Absolute Attack, causing an Absolute Explosion and/or project it as a ranged attack. Technologies Naturally lacking on the defense, I had to make up by artificial means. Though I also use it to further improve my already unmatched offense. And since Alpha is the one who passes his technologies and upgrades onto me after receiving/inventing them, Mine are the same as his. Except for one thing: *Clothes **Supernatural Durability: he made them especially durable just for me because he knows I'm kind of a glass cannon. Alpha: "Kind of"? Omega: Ok, I am a glass cannon. Alpha: You're more of a foam cannon if you ask me. At least, without your technology. Fighting Style Contrary to Alpha, I don't mess around. I go straight to the point: always make the first move and don't let your opponent the time to think. Overpower them right off the bat with a barrage of attacks to show them who's the boss. Alpha: Let me translate this: "Charge head on with no strategy whatsoever". Sounds like a great plan to me. Omega: Who cares about strategy when you have the skills and strength? Thing is, no opponent expect for someone with me stature to possess the power I possess. And it seems to be working so far. Proof, I have defeated every opponents I came across in a matter of seconds. Plus, the barrage of random high speed attacks at high speed takes them by surprise and before they know it, they're already unconscious. Alpha: "Unconscious" hopefully. Omega: You know I hold back since the Saitama incident. Alpha: Yeah, and you don't have a choice. You casualy throwing out universe ending punches was really annoying to deal with when trying to study said universes. Omega: By the way, when's our next sparring match? Alpha: Why are you asking that all of a sudden? Omega: Well, you're the only one I don't have to hold back against... Alpha: You're bored again? Omega: As always... Weaknesses What weakness? AlphaTheHD: One line, two words and I already know where this is going and I don't like it. I also know that I will have to write it myself because you're oblivious to your own flaws and since you won't acknowledge them, I'll have to write them myself. Omega: Hey! Alpha: He forced me to reveal my weaknesses to the world, so we're still even. * Trivia Category:Blog posts